


Auteur

by merkintosh



Series: Nude Erections: The Porno [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Filmmaking, Humor, Masturbation, Other, Pornography, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette set early in the budding career of Artie Abrams: Porn King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auteur

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt on the GKM [here.](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1414.html?thread=4966278#t4966278)

Lauren Zizes was kind of a douche canoe, but she was willing to let Artie use all the av equipment whenever he wanted because she appreciated his directorial technique as well as his access to large amounts of hostess snack cakes.

Today, he was experimenting with guerilla film style and was using a small handheld digital camera in order to create a more intimate, first person perspective for his film. This would make everything appear more spontaneous and unplanned, more amateur, something Artie was interested in trying as opposed to the more slick and heavily-produced efforts he had previously made.

He just worried that the recording would be too shaky because he could only use one hand to hold the camera while he masturbated.

"Ungh," he grunted, trying to make sure it would be picked up by the small mic he had put near his head for the shoot. He was sitting on the couch the AV club had put in their studio so people wouldn't realize it was him by identifying his wheelchair. He kept the focus on the camera tight so all you could see was his torso and groin.

Artie may have body image issues about his atrophied legs, but he knew his abs were ridiculous and his dick was thick enough that he didn't get embarrassed when he checked out professional porn stars' junk. Showing off his dick and stomach for the world didn't bother him and there might have been a small thrill in doing something sexy, and probably illegal, at school.

Artie tried to angle the camera so his arm didn't get tired while he jerked, moving his hand slow and tight on his shaft. When he finally managed to get the camera where he wanted it, Artie started to really get to business, moving hard and fast on his dick, palming the head whenever he could so you could see the precum shine as he slid his hand further down. He made sure to be louder than he would at home so the mic would pick up the sound of his grunts and occasional, "Fuck, you want it? Want my dick?" that he said largely because porn dialogue was supposed to be stupid.

He was glad when he finally felt the tightening in his abs and groin telling him he was about to blow because he was getting tired of holding the camera up. He pulled away with the camera until you could see the full length of his chest and grunted hard as he ejaculated. Artie pulled on his dick and shook it a little so the semen would spill in ropey patterns across his sick abs and pecs. Some of it fell on the couch arm nearby and Artie got a slight thrill from the idea that the AV club wouldn't know how the stain got there.

What he didn't expect was the loud, "OH MY LORD!" he heard from the door. Dropping the camera in his surprise, Artie looked up and saw Mercedes at the door, her mouth open in shock as she tried to look away, but couldn't.

"Mercedes!" Artie said, "What are you doing here?"

Mercedes covered her eyes with her hands, "I'm praying to Jesus for you to find pants and put them on. What is going on here?"

That's when Tina piped in from the sound board, taking her headphones off. "This is supposed to be a closed set, Mercedes."

Artie looked over at Tina, "I hadn't actually told Mercedes yet, Tina. I think we should fill her in first."

Tina stood up and fiddled with her dress and hands, "Oh! Well, then. Artie, put on your pants while I do that."

Artie grinned. Tina was so much better than him at convincing people. By next week, they'd have Mercedes lined up for their lesbian nurses film, he just knew it.


End file.
